Snow, Sunsets, and Jackets
by Otaku Takeshi
Summary: Kyon goes into the clubroom finding only Haruhi there. Kyon walks with Haruhi home,alone. Things will happen that might be a hint of Haruhi's likeness to Kyon. But you know what I'm still wondering? Where are the others? Please review!


A/N DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Which I wouldn't because if I did, everyone would hate me for killing it.

Oh, and I put a disclaimer up. I should remember to put it every time I write a story...*crawls to a corner and writes on a sticky note*

* * *

The last day of school and the last afternoon of school, until winter break. Today is currently near mid-December. I opened the door knowing and not knowing what would happen.

"Kyon!" Haruhi was standing in front of me with her hands at her waist, and wearing a black scarf and cardigan.

"You're late."

"Late for what?"

I looked around the room, I saw nothing but an empty table, and empty chairs. The only thing full around here was Haruhi. She didn't look that active or playful as she usually was. She just had a normal, expression on her face. Just staring at me.

"Nothing." She said.

"Wha- Then why are you saying I'm late?"

"I don't know." She smiled. "I just like making you confused."

I sighed. "So,"

"So?"

"Where are the others?"

Haruhi just stared at me, then laughed. "Kyon, you really are an idiot! They went home of course!"

I have no idea what was so funny. I guess whatever happened to them will remain a mystery. But she called me an idiot.

* * *

Haruhi and I walked down the stairs into the main doorway of the school. We both walked out of the school and into the snow.

"Wow!" Haruhi took out her tongue as the snow went down. Its like she never seen snow before. Considering the fact that yesterday snowed, and before yesterday, and the day before that.

"Why are you so happy?" I said.

"I don't know! Snow just makes me feel happy!" Haruhi said with a smile.

"You're hopeless." I said quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

As we walked down the road, we saw a rather, nice, view of the sun setting.

"Kyon!" Haruhi rushed to the railing.

"Look at this!" She looked at the trees and houses down below and the sun.

I walked over to her right hand side and stood there with my hands in my pocket. I took a glance at Haruhi. She was smiling, again. It wasn't rare to see her smile all the time. I smirked a little. Haruhi seemed to notice me.

"What's with you?" She said.

"What? I can't smile now?"

"No, its just that..."

Haruhi stopped and looked down.

"Its just that I never see you smile all the time. It makes me think you're boring."

Oooh, a compliment.

"So what if I'm boring?" I said. "I might not be an esper, alien, time traveler or slider but I am still a normal, human like you."

Not exactly normal. I saw Haruhi look at me as though I was forgetting something. Then I realized.

"Ah! Normal like Asahina-san and Koizumi and Nagato of course! I mean its not like they are espers, aliens, or time travelers!" I chuckled a little, scratching my head. "Or sliders!"

Haruhi looked at me as though I was out of my mind and turned back to look at the view. The sun was already gone.

"It's getting late." Haruhi said. "You should go home now. Your sister is probably waiting for you."

"I still have time." I said.

I leaned on the railing and took a glance, her expression was bare now. I can't really guess what she's thinking.

"Kyon,"

"What?"

"Its almost Christmas isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah." I said. What is she thinking?

"Do you, have anything you like?"

I turned to look at her and she saw me.

"Not that I mean I'll give you a present or something!" Haruhi told me.

"Well, I guess a new jacket would be nice." My jacket was nice and cozy and things, but it got kind of old.

"Really?" Haruhi said. I thought she seems like a nice, shy girl...until.

"Wait!" Haruhi frowned. "Do you have any money?"

"Uhh," I took out my wallet and saw I only had enough money for milk tea.

"Not much for a jacket." I put my wallet back inside my pocket.

Haruhi looked at the trees again. At that point, we really had nothing to say for a while, which seemed very long. But was only really two or four minutes...

"Ah, Haruhi, its kind of late." I finally said. "I'll be going now.."

"Okay, I'm gonna stay here a while." Haruhi said.

Okaay. I turned and started to walk down the path when I heard a little cough. I looked back and saw that it was Haruhi coughing. I walked towards her and took off my jacket and put it around her.

"Don't stay too long." I said. Haruhi looked at me. "With this jacket, you could sell it and buy yourself a new coat. Even if you already have one, you could get a new one, right?"

Haruhi stared at me and nodded slightly. I saw her go red a little. I smiled. I turned and walked away from Haruhi and down the street. But I remembered something I forgot to say.

"Haruhi," I looked back. "Don't bother buying something for me. I'm fine." I smiled again and walked back to my house.

* * *

(Behind a tree near Haruhi)

"See? I told you he would know." Itsuki smiled.

"Weh? But Kyon seems the type that would miss everything...right Nagato-San?" Mikuru said.

"Yes." Yuki was staring at a ladybug.

* * *

A/N: There ya go! This was just a story I had in mind and wanted to share with all you peeps! And while I was writing this, I accidentally pressed "shift" and went all the way down the page (which was blank of course). I just wanted to let you know that I almost had a heart attack! So please, reviews! I'll pop fireworks for you in advance! *Pops Fireworks* ^-^

Oh, and I made this story based on a picture with Haruhi standing in the snow NEAR A RAILING and wearing Kyon's green jacket. ^-^ Coincidence! (Not really)


End file.
